Saab 9000
Year-to-year changes 1991 The original Saab 9000 included a 4-door hatchback (Base, S and Turbo) and a 4-door sedan (CD and Turbo CD). These models were carried over to 1992. 1993 Lots of new models for the Saab 9000 were introduced, such as the Aero, CDE, CS and CSE. Most of these models were also available in Turbo mode. 1994 The Aero and CDE were only available as Turbo models, and the CS Turbo and CSE Turbo were discontinued. The 9000 CD also ended sales as of later in 1994. 1995 The big news for the 1995 9000 line was mostly in the engine compartment. The only nonturbo engine was a 3.0-liter V6, a larger version of the European GM/Opel engine used in the Saab 900. It perfectly suited the character of the 9000, perhaps even better than Saab's more powerful turbo Fours. There were two body styles available (a 4-door sedan and 5-door hatchback) and four trim levels, CS, CSE, CDE and Aero. The new V6 was standard in the CDE 4-door, and an option in the CSE 5-door. The V6 came with Saab's own traction control, and a unique three-stage intake manifold that enhances low-speed torque. The entry-level CS model was equipped with a new permutation of Saab's 2.3-liter Four, the 170-hp Ecopower turbo, featuring a combination of a low-boost turbocharger, Saab's Trionic engine management system and a dohc 4-valve cylinder head. The result was outstanding throttle response with virtually no turbo lag. It was not badged as a "Turbo" model. The CDE touring sedan has been restyled with new taillights and CS/CSE-style front-end sheetmetal and was powered by a V6. All V6 models were available only with a 4-speed automatic. Other models have a 5-speed manual standard and the automatic optional. The top-of-the-line, high-performance Aero had the most powerful version of Saab's 2.3-liter turbo, rated at 225 hp. Traction control was an option on the Aero. All 9000s included telescoping steering wheels, theft alarms with remote control, a new "comfort" suspension (except Aero) and a premium Harmon Kardon sound system. 1996 The CDE sedan stops selling, leaving behind just the 4-door hatchback for the Saab 9000's last two years, and no more further changes to the car itself. 1998 For this model year, only about 400 Saab 9000s were sold in the United States, as the Saab 9000 was already replaced by the Saab 9-5 in Sweden during this same year. Retail prices As of February 2, 1994: *'$27,745 '(1994 Saab 9000 CS) *'$29,850 '(1994 Saab 9000 CSE) *'$32,685 '(1994 Saab 9000 CDE) *'$38,690 '(1994 Saab 9000 Aero) As of August 22, 1994: *'$29,845 '(1995 Saab 9000 CS) *'$36,510 '(1995 Saab 9000 CSE) *'$38,995 '(1995 Saab 9000 CDE) *'$41,750 '(1995 Saab 9000 Aero) As of mid-1995: *'$41,300 '(1995 Saab 9000 Aero) As of October 16, 1995: *'$31,395 '(1996 Saab 9000 CS) *'$37,695 '(1996 Saab 9000 CSE) *'$40,195 '(1996 Saab 9000 CSE V6) *'$41,195 '(1996 Saab 9000 Aero) Gallery saab9000aero.png|1993-1997 Saab 9000 Aero saab9000cde.png|1993-1995 Saab 9000 CDE saab9000cs.png|1993-1997 Saab 9000 CS saab9000_interior.jpg|Interior of the Saab 9000 Category:Saab Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door hatchbacks